modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7644
7 sierpnia 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7643. « 7644. » 7645. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W biurze FC, Wyatt przekonuje Katie, by dali sobie szansę i zobaczyli co wyniknie z ich zażyłości, bez zwracania uwagi na pewne detale. Katie przypomina mu o jednym detalu - była żoną jego ojca. "Dwukrotnie. Epickie porażki", kwituje Wyatt. Zjawia się Charlotte, która przynosi Spencerowi kawę. Prosi, żeby dał jej znać, gdyby czegoś potrzebował - to znaczy on lub Katie. Po wyjściu Charlotte, Wyatt sugeruje, by wrócili do tego na czym skończyli - Katie miała właśnie go pocałować. Katie nie przypomina jednak sobie tego, a chwilę później dzwoni telefon Wyatta. Mężczyzna odbiera połączenie na korytarzu, a po zakończeniu dostaje wiadomość od Katie, która prosi go o spotkanie w Il Giardino. Wyatt dociera do Il Giardino i jest zaskoczony widokiem Charlotte, która oznajmia mu, że na niego czeka, gdyż Katie prosiła, by do nich dołączyła. Charlotte sądzi, że Katie próbuje ich zeswatać, choć jej to nie przeszkadza. Kiedy dziewczyna odchodzi wpisać ich nazwiska na listę, Wyatt dzwoni do Katie, która wyjaśnia, że Charlotte bardziej niż ona pasuje do niego. Kiedy wraca Charlotte, całuje Wyatta w policzek. thumb|300px|Wyatt uwodzi KatieKatie chce zadzwonić do Wyatta, ale rozmyśla się. Zamierza skupić się na pracy, ale nie może przestać myśleć o pierwszym pocałunku z Wyattem. Tymczasem on zjawia się niebawem i zaczyna całować Katie. Kobieta powtarza, że nie mogą tego robić, ale ulega jego kolejnym pocałunkom. thumb|left|300px|Steffy pyta Ridge'a o jego zamiary wobec QuinnW gabinecie CEO, Steffy i Ridge zastanawiają się, czy telefon Erica do Quinn oznacza, że mężczyzna wraca do domu. Ridge zauważa Cartera i chce z nim porozmawiać, ale on wyjawia, że spieszy się do rezydencji Forresterów, gdyż ma dostarczyć Ericowi pewne dokumenty. Ridge domyśla się, że ojcu chodzi o rozwód, lecz Carter nie może tego potwierdzić. Po jego wyjściu, Ridge stwierdza, że Quinn na to nie zasłużyła. Steffy zastanawia się, czy rozwód Erica to szansa dla Ridge'a i Quinn. On jednak zaprzecza temu, że coś łączy go z żoną ojca. Steffy postanawia nie wracać do tego tematu, skoro ojciec tak twierdzi. Jest ciekawa z kim spotyka się ojciec, ale on zapewnia, że nie widuje się z nikim. Uświadomił sobie, że przez całe swoje życie uwodził kobiety, ale teraz pora dorosnąć. thumb|300px|Eric żąda rozwoduW rezydencji Forresterów, Quinn upiera się, że nie mogą z Erikiem się rozwieść. Błaga męża, by nie kończył ich małżeństwa, gdyż jej błąd nie skreśla wszystkich szczęśliwych chwil, które dzielili. Eric przypomina jej o jej zapewnieniach, że się zmieniła. Zrozpaczona Quinn zarzeka się, że jest inną osobą niż wcześniej, dzięki Ericowi. W jego oczach zobaczyła prawdziwą siebie i dałaby wszystko, by móc znów ją ujrzeć. Zjawia się Carter ze sporządzonymi przez siebie dokumentami rozwodowymi. "Udowodnij mi, że naprawdę się zmieniłaś. Pozwól mi odejść. Podpisz ugodę rozwodową", prosi Eric. Carter sugeruje jej, by skonsultowała się ze swoim prawnikiem i przejrzała dokumenty. Quinn odkrywa, że nie otrzyma żadnych pieniędzy, zostaje zwolniona z FC i nie ma prawa używać nazwiska "Forrester". Eric dodaje, że wystąpi także o zakaz zbliżania się Quinn do rezydencji i firmy. "Przecież wiesz, co do ciebie czuję", rozpacza Quinn. "Udowodnij i zrób to dla mnie - podpisz dokumenty i pozwól mi ułożyć sobie życie na nowo", oznajmia Eric. "Skoro tego pragniesz", odpowiada zrozpaczona Quinn i podpisuje dokumenty. "Dziękuję, możesz odejść", oświadcza Eric. Quinn wręcza byłemu mężowi dokumenty i oznajmia "Przepraszam, że cię zraniłam. Oto potwierdzenie, że nie zrobię tego więcej. Ale zawsze będę cię kochać". Kiedy Quinn wychodzi, słyszy rozdzierane dokumenty. Odwraca się i nie może uwierzyć, że Eric zniszczył ugodę rozwodową. On oznajmia, że chciał mieć pewność i prosi Cartera, by nie składał pozwu. Walton wychodzi, a Eric chwyta Quinn za ręce i wyznaje, że zmieniła ona jego życie i obdarzył ją wielkim zaufaniem. Odebrała mu to zaufanie, ale dostrzega w jej oczach żal, gdyż była gotowa zrezygnować ze wszystkiego. Quinn zapewnia Erica, że liczy się dla niej tylko on. Forrester chce dać żonie drugą szansę, ale zaznacza, że nie może ona dopuścić się podobnej zdrady. Quinn zapewnia męża, że tego nie pożałuje. Małżonkowie padają sobie w ramiona. thumb|left|300px|Sheila wyjaśnia Charliemu swój celW swoim pokoju hotelowym, Sheila siedzi naprzeciwko Beatrice, która znajduje się za zasłonką i maluje ją. Charlie chce wiedzieć co się dzieje. Zdenerwowana Sheila domaga się, by wyszedł. On jednak sugeruje jej, że medytacje nie pomogą jej odzyskać Erica, który jest mężem Quinn. "Tymczasowo", oznajmia Sheila. Charlie chce zapewnienia, że to nie z jego winy małżeństwo Erica i Quinn się rozpadło. Rozbawiona Sheila potwierdza, że nie doprowadziły do tego jego pocałunki z Ridge'em. Po chwili uspokaja go jednak i zapewnia, że sama się wszystkiego domyśliła. Charlie uważa, że kobieta nie powinna się wtrącać w sprawy Erica i Quinn. "Dziękuję za twoją opinię", oznajmia Sheila. Charlie jest zdenerwowany, że Sheila nie patrzy na niego podczas rozmowy, lecz spogląda w kierunki przyjaciółki i domaga się wyjaśnień. Beatrice przerywa pracę i prosi o przerwę. Charlie podchodzi do sztalugi i nie wierzy własnym oczom, kiedy widzi szkic twarzy Sheili. "Chcesz, żeby to wisiało nad kominkiem Erica?", pyta z niedowierzaniem. Sheila wyjaśnia, że to dopiero szkic, a przygotowanie portretu trochę potrwa. "Nie potrzebujesz czasu, lecz psychiatry. A potem cudu", komentuje Charlie. Sheila zastanawia się, czy słyszał on kiedyś o mapie marzeń. Charlie wyjaśnia, że Pamela ma taką ze zdjęciami sukni ślubnych. Sheila oznajmia, że czasem cuda zdarzają się dzięki odpowiedniej mapie marzeń i to właśnie ona wykonuje. "Mój portret zawiśnie w rezydencji Forresterów, bo to jest mój cel, który osiągnę", oświadcza Sheila. Charlie zastanawia się co będzie, jeśli Eric wybaczy Quinn. "Wiem czego chcę. Chcę ponownie zostać żoną Erica. I jeśli ty lub ktokolwiek inny sądzicie, że tak się nie stanie - czeka was spora niespodzianka", oznajmia z uśmiechem Sheila. Echo jej śmiechu słychać na tle przytulających się Erica i Quinn. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Sheila Carter Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Beatrice Kategoria:Charlie Webber Kategoria:Carter Walton Kategoria:Charlotte